<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waited Long Enough by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877688">Waited Long Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Play, F/F, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard has had enough waiting patiently for her teacher to notice her. She takes a stand in the middle of class and gets her teacher’s attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waited Long Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sitting in the lecture hall while her teacher was giving a speech was nothing new to Edelgard. She had spent countless days staring at the green-haired beauty that graced her presence some time ago, almost falling in love with Byleth on the spot when the former mercenary became her teacher. However, she never looked at the woman with a look of bliss during class. She was more than smart enough to know that times like this were supposed to be spent learning and improving her skills.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unfortunately, that didn’t stop her from having a look of disdain and impatience on some days during the lecture. Her eyes always caught the faintest of motions that would cause Byleth’s breasts to jiggle or cause her slender and toned figure to look utterly perfect as she walked around the classroom while teaching. Lately, things had reached a point with Edelgard’s love and lust for her teacher that she didn’t know just how much longer she’d be able to stand not getting to be with her precious teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, when Byleth made her walk around the classroom, she stopped right at Edelgard’s desk. But when that sweet, lovely, and horribly rare smile graced the woman’s face, the empress-to-be couldn’t take anymore. “Alright, that’s it! I’ve had enough!” She didn’t hesitate to rise from her seat and look at her precious teacher in the eyes while the classroom fell silent. “I’m sorry, my dear professor…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying another word Edelgard quickly pulled Byleth’s outfit down enough to expose her large and voluptuous breasts to the classroom around her. But she didn’t give it more than a moment before cupping one of the large and perfect mounds in her hands. There was no shame or fear in her actions as she spent a moment playing with her teacher’s breasts in the middle of class and in front of all of her friends and fellow students. She didn’t care anymore. Edelgard had stared at these wonderful breasts long enough to practically be able to taste them now that she could see them bare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, she was quick to bring her fingers to Byleth’s nipples now that she could. Edelgard simply smirked to her teacher as she poked one nipple into the breast it was attached to while pinching and slightly tugging on the other one. The quiet and almost inaudible moan that filled her ears from that simple gesture caused the young student to shiver in front of the rest of her silent and gawking class. But it didn’t stop her from smiling now that she had gotten what she had been craving for so long now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard quickly wrapped her lips around the nipple that she had been tugging on while she continued to simply poke and tease the other one. The taste of her precious teacher’s sensitive skin on her tongue was almost enough to make the young student moan right then and there while no one touched her. But she managed to hold herself back while she looked into Byleth’s green eyes while she teased her. And she made it clear just how much she was enjoying herself by the look of joy and satisfaction that radiated from her own gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Byleth couldn’t believe that her student had worked up the courage and gall to do something like this in the middle of class. Not that she was complaining about it when pleasure started to spark through her body. The feeling of Edelgard’s finger pushing her nipple into her breast, the feeling of her tongue circling around and playing with her other nipple, the feeling of her precious student’s face pushing into her breast ever so slightly, and the lustful and happy gaze that Edelgard looked at her with. All of it combined into a myriad of emotions that made Byleth shudder and moan to her student’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it was the middle of class and the rest of the Black Eagles were still sitting in their seats and watching, Byleth couldn’t bring herself to pull away from Edelgard. Not when her favorite student was so happily and diligently sucking on her breast and starting to play with the other one. Especially once that finger that had simply been poking her nipple became a palm and slender fingers wrapping around her breast and playing with it while their eyes were still locked together. “E-Edelgard…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A blissful moan erupted from Byleth’s lips when she felt her student’s teeth sink into her nipple, causing her to shudder in front of everyone while Edelgard continued to play with her body. She knew that what was happening looked like it was nothing to the students that were watching. But she had a very clear and very powerful sense of bliss coursing through her thanks to her favorite student’s tongue circling around one of her nipples while her other breast was played with and squeezed like it was some kind of inflatable toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard couldn’t stop herself from smiling against the breast that she was suckling on while she continued to stare at the beautiful teacher she had lusted after for so long. But now that Byleth was in her hands, she couldn’t bring herself to let go of the woman. It didn’t matter to her that they were in front of the rest of her class or that she shouldn’t be molesting her own teacher. The simple fact that she was making someone so precious to her moan and shudder to her touch was more than enough reason for her to keep going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, it certainly helped that the soft but firm feeling of Byleth’s perky mounds in her hand and her mouth made Edelgard wish she had done this so much sooner. She didn’t hesitate to bite down on the nipple in her mouth before tugging on it while her eyes fluttered shut. Though they shot back open when she felt a small amount of milk squirt onto her tongue and into her cheek, making the young student realize that her precious teacher was capable of lactating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Byleth with curious eyes while moving her free hand from the desk it was resting on toward her teacher’s hips. And, of course, Edelgard didn’t give her precious teacher a moment to think before slipping that hand right between her legs and into the pair of panties that she was wearing. The young student popped her lips from off around the breast that she was sucking on and diligently shifted her way to the other one, wrapping her lips around it and relishing in the moan that slipped from Byleth and filled the room around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she felt her student’s fingers graze along her thigh, Byleth knew exactly what Edelgard had in mind for them to do in front of the class. But she couldn’t bring herself to complain about it when she felt those sweet and soft lips wrap around her other breast. Especially when two of her precious student’s slender fingers plunged into her pussy, causing her to moan once again in front of the class. However, the fact that those fingers started to pump quickly and almost expertly inside of her cunt, reaching the more sensitive spots of her inner walls told Byleth that this wasn’t the first time Edelgard did something like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her green eyes drifted along the classroom while she was being fingered and her breasts were being played with, looking to see who Edelgard might have done something like this with. Until her eyes spotted Dorothea simply smiling at her and not blushing like the rest of the class. That was enough of a gesture for Byleth to imagine that Edelgard and her dear friend, Dorothea possibly had some precious alone time together one night. And it sparked a small amount of jealousy in her heart until she felt her dear student’s teeth sink into her nipple once again, tugging on it and forcing a small amount of milk out of her teet like she was some kind of newborn baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Edelgard was more than happy to pump her fingers in and out of her precious teacher’s cunt while toying with her breasts. She had been dreaming of doing something like this for the longest time now, and hearing Byleth’s moans continually spill from her lips was enough of a gift to her to make doing this in front of the class even more worth it. Even if her the woman’s gaze wasn’t on her while she eagerly suckled on her breasts and fingers her pussy, the sounds that spilled from her lips were enough for Edelgard. Especially as Byleth’s hand came to the back of her head and held her in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t care about the orgasm that quickly started to approach for her teacher, just happy to feel those inner walls quivering and clenching around her fingers like she had imagined they would. Edelgard smile around Byleth’s nipple before swapping breasts once again, eagerly wanting to play with both breasts and relish in just how sweet the milk that leaked from her teacher’s nipple was on her tongue. It wasn’t something that she expected from a woman like Byleth, but it certainly wasn’t something that Edelgard was going to turn her away for. Especially when she heard her name spill from her teacher’s lips in yet another lustful moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, that didn’t stop Byleth’s orgasm from still approaching her with each and every pump of Edelgard’s fingers. It didn’t take long for the teacher to reach the peak of her bliss thanks to her diligent student’s touch, her grip on the back of her head growing even tighter as a loud moan erupted from her lips. The former mercenary gasped and clenched her legs together around her student’s hand when her climax rushed through her body, her juices flowing out of her snatch and onto the young girl’s fingers and palm while a small amount of her breast milk leaked out of both of her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, with the knowledge that she had made her precious professor cum for her, Edelgard felt like she was on top of the world right now. It didn’t matter what happened to possibly ruin this moment between the two of them. She would still hold her head up high knowing that she had made the silent and stoic professor moan her name, cum, smile to her, and even express pleasure and lust all on the same day. Especially when she felt the woman’s juices coating her fingers and her breastmilk starting to coat her tongue and drip onto the back of her hand from the other breast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s lips curled into a bright and blissful smile as she pulled away from Byleth’s breast and licked up each and every drop of breastmilk that she could find leaking out of her nipple. She quickly turned her gaze toward the other large and perfect mound that was in her hand before pulling said hand to her lips and licking it clean as well. Of course, when she noticed a small amount of breastmilk on the other breast, she dove right in to lick it up as well, wanting to make sure Byleth was spotless when she was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, with her breasts being licked clean and those slender fingers still buried in her pussy, Byleth wasn’t sure if this was going to continue or if it would stop in just a few moments. Not that she wanted it to stop. With those fingers still buried in her snatch, slowly pumping back and forth inside of her, she wanted more from her precious student. Which is exactly why she waved her hand toward the rest of the class and looked toward the door. “The rest of you may leave. Class is dismissed…” A sharp and blissful breath escaped Byleth when she felt Edelgard’s teeth sink into her nipple.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>